Ranma! You make me!
by OneWritOnWater
Summary: Yet another maiden from the past threatens Ranma's 'normal' life. A bad apple and a lingering feeling that two boys will never forget. Ranma X Ryouga
1. Ranma! You make me!

**Started: Wednesday, March 12, 2008**

**..:**So yet another maiden from the past is causing a ruckus in Ranma's life, only this time Ryouga gets caught in the middle. An evil plot to steal Ranma's heart goes terribly wrong and someone will eventually end up heart broken. And so another Ranma adventure begins, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Ranma 1/2 nor any of the characters portraid in this article. I did howerver make up the character, Alisa, which you'll find out about later in the story. None the less, the anime I'm writing about does not belong to me!

**WARNING:** **YAOI CONTENT**

--

**Ranma! You make me...!!**

**..**

Nerima laid quietly in japan, resting in the midnight hour. The full moon illuminated the small city, it's street lights dim enough for it's citizens to gaze upon the twinkling stars up above. One person was already admiring the night sky, gazing at one particularly bright star that flickered faintly. Heaving a heavy sigh the figure pushed itself from a sitting position and hauled a large back pack over it's shoulders. Moving from the beneath the shadows of the trees, the moon light poured onto the figure.

"Ranma, you make me think about you... you jerk." Ryouga's voice whispered softly, the vass and empty field around him reflecting his own lonely demeanor. It had been over a month since he was last in this city, and only by mistake had he managed to leave and get himself lost again. Recalling the days before he left, he closed his eyes and breathed in the cold air.

_-Flashback-_

Ranma's voice pierced through the silence as he hollered angrily at Genma who stomped past the dining room, a grin plastered on his face. Ryouga sat calmly at the table with Akane across from him. Soun sat close by with Kasumi and Nabiki on either sides.

"Well, this trip should be something to remember." Soun spoke out, finishing off his plate. He grinned gleefully at Kasumi who returned with kind smile. "Yes father, I am looking forward to this very much. It's good to get out and enjoy life once in a while." She responded, standing up to gather everyone's empty plates. Nabiki smirked slightly, glancing over at Akane. "It's just too bad Ranma won't be coming. Things just won't seem as interesting." She teased, leaning over slightly.

Akane shot a look over at her, questioning her sister with a dark glare. "I'll be fine you know. " She remarked in a low tone. Soun chuckled. "Yes, it's always good for couples to take breaks from each other." Akane growled quietly and stood up suddenly. "We're not a couple! Argh, I'm going to get my things ready." With that she turned on her heel and stomped up the stairs. Ryouga blinked and watched as she left, feeling a bit awkward. _'Too bad I couldn't go Akane. I'd treat you a lot better than that Ranma does.' _He thought, looking at the table.

Soun excused himself, mentioning he had business in town before they were to leave. Nabiki shifted her eyes and stood up, stretching. "I have some 'business' myself. " She winked slyly, tapping a bag of photos at her side. Kasumi was busy in the kitchen like usual, preparing lunches for the long trip ahead of them. Ryouga remained seated, staring outside while taking in every detail of the Tendo's backyard. For a moment things were quiet until he suddenly felt something heavy knock against him. Snapped from his thoughts he had hardly anytime to react before he was stumbling back. He shook his head, regaining himself before he realized what had just happened.

"Ranma!!" He yelled angrily, pushing the pigtailed boy off of him. Ranma growled, ignoring the lost boy entirely. "Pop, that's just dirty!" He began to lunge forward but was suddenly pulled back by his pony tail and thrown to the ground. Ryouga glared darkly at him, clenching his fist.

"Oh hey P-chan!" Ranma snorted, smirking up at Ryouga. "Ranma, you don't even deserve to live here!" Ryouga growled, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up. Ranma blinked then looked to the side, widening his eyes. "Look out!!" He shouted. "Huh?" Ryouga barely had anytime to think before Genma came raging towards them, knocking them both through the wall. They slid to a stop and Ranma was first to his feet, counterattacking his father. Ryouga sat up and watched him, sighing hopelessly. _'I should just give up.. Ranma will never learn.' _

A few hours passed and everyone had met in the main living room. Soun looked around the room then smiled in satisfaction. "We all set to go?" He asked, watching everyone's head nodding. "Good! Then off we go!" He declared, turning to Ranma. "Take care of the house, my boy. We'll be back in a week!" With that, he turned and lead the way out the door. The muffled voice of the group grew silent and the house hummed faintly. Ranma heaved a quiet sigh then turned, realizing Ryouga was still there.

"Hey Ryouga, what are you doing here?" He asked, sitting down in a chair across from him. He wasn't too interested in Ryouga's reason but he didn't mind the company none the less. "To make sure you don't do anything stupid while Akane is away." Ryouga replied, not sure if the reason was enough for him to stay. He noticed Ranma's indifference and turned to walk away.

"Hey." Ranma's voice called out to him before he had completely exited the room. He stopped and turned, looking over at him. "What Ranma?" He questioned, eyeing him carefully. He wasn't sure if the other male wanted to fight or what. "Kasumi said we have to be careful with the hot water. If you're going to stay here, let me know when you take a bath so we don't waste too much of it." He said, flipping through the pages of his manga book he had laying out.

Ryouga's face contorted for a moment then without a word he stepped out of the room. He sat outside, up top on the roof, collecting his thoughts. "Akane didn't even say goodbye to me. I wonder if I did something wrong..." He said out loud, not hearing someone settle down next to him. "Or maybe she just forgot about you." Ranma added, chuckling. Ryouga shot him a dark look, narrowing his eyes. "Shut up Ranma!" He demanded, feeling a cold chill run up his spine. _'What if she really did?'_ He shook his head and returned his gaze up at the sky. It was past evening time and the sun had already ventured past the horizon, leaving the moon to watch over the city.

"You know Ryouga, you should really give up on Akane. She's too much of a tom-boy to like boys like you." Ranma commented, folding his arms and bowing his head. Ryouga felt heat rise up inside him and he turned to Ranma, rage burning in his eyes. "How could you say that about her?! I will never give up on her Ranma.. You don't but I really care for her. She's a nice and kind person." His voice trailed off, the anger subsiding as he returned to his original position. For some reason he couldn't find it in himself to be angry that night. Ranma glanced over him, expecting more of a reaction from him.

"Are you feeling okay Ryouga?" He asked in a general manner. Ryouga remained silent, pondering whether he should satisfy Ranma's question with the truth or just something to keep the boy from making fun of him. "I'm fine Ranma. " He answered coldly, a hint of annoyance in his tone. Ranma shrugged, dropping the whole matter. Ryouga thought for a moment, recalling Ranma's last statement about Akane. _'She's too much of a tom-boy to like boys like you.' _He wondered what Ranma could possibly mean by that and as he turned to ask he noticed Ranma wasn't there anymore.

He decided he'd ask later, seeing how it was eating at him all the sudden. The remark stayed with him for the rest of the night, and he avoided Ranma as much as possible so his curiosity wouldn't get the best of him. It was nearing bed time and Ryouga has resigned to stay on the couch for a night then take off. As he laid down he could hear footsteps approaching. He kept his eyes closed, ignoring them as they drew closer. Suddenly the blankets were pulled off and he was pulled by his shoulders up into a sitting position. "What the.." He began but couldn't finish his statement. The room was illuminated enough for him to see it was Ranma but there was something very different about the boy's expression that startled Ryouga.

"Ranma? What are you doing?" He questioned, squinting through the darkness. Ranma's eyes were lowered halfway and he had a drained expression about him. His skin was much paler than usual. "What a pretty boy." The boy slurred, gripping Ryouga's shoulders tightly. Ryouga growled, narrowing his eyes. "Ranma, what are you doing?!" He repeated himself, pushing away and knocking Ranma onto the floor. He stood up and looked down at the boy who seemed to be in a trance. Slowly regaining himself, Ranma rose to his feet and bowed his head before springing forward and wrapping his arms around Ryouga securely.

"You're not getting away this time..." He whispered seductively. Ryouga felt a tinge of anger wash over him but his efforts to peel the male off of him were futile. "What's wrong with you?" He pleaded, trying to push Ranma away. Ranma held steadfast, squeezing Ryouga harder. "Stop struggling and I'll tell you!" He managed to say, an awkward smile tugging at the sides of his mouth. Ryouga stopped moving and sighed. His arms went limp, falling to his side as he rolled his eyes and scowled angrily at the ceiling. Ranma's warm breath brushed against his neck and the closer Ranma got to him, the more annoyed he became. "I'm waiting Ranma!!" He shouted, turning his face more away from Ranma, unsure of what Ranma was up to.

Just as he did, he felt Ranma let go of his shoulders and grip him by his head. Before he had time to react he was pulled forward. A pair of moist manly lips were pressed against his own. A shower of rage poured onto his body, and at the same time he felt sick to his stomach. His eyes widened in shocked as Ranma slowly moved away and collapsed onto the floor, not giving Ryouga time to even think about what just happened. Staring down at the form, Ryouga felt violated and angry. Every bit of that moment was wrong and all he could he think about was Ranma. What made him do it and what was going through his head when he suddenly decided he'd do that to Ryouga, of all people.

He sat down on the couch, ignoring Ranma's unconscious body spawled out on the floor. Staring into oblivion, he gritted his teeth and fumbled with his fingers. _'Is it possible him and Akane do that? And since Akane wasn't here, he had to release that tension on someone.. and since I'm the only person here..'_He shook off that thought, remembering what Ranma had said during the whole mess. 'Pretty boy... does he call Akane that?' He grew angry, glaring down at Ranma. _'He must have finally lost it..He thinks just because he can turn into a girl he do that to me... '_He sighed, bowing his head. He was confused beyond anything but was more concerned about Ranma's form on the ground. His skin had returned to normal and he appeared to be slumbering peacefully.

By morning, Ranma awoke with a major headache. He sat up and looked around him, baffled by what he saw. "What the... Why am I in here?!" He questioned, standing up. He stretched out and looked around the corner to see Ryouga sitting outside by the pond. He went in the kitchen, grabbing some leftover breakfast Kasumi saved for him. After gobbling it up he stepped outside and stood behind Ryouga, wondering why the lost boy's expression seemed so lost.

"Hey Ryouga!" He greeted cheerfully. The other male was silent for a moment before suddenly spinning around and planting on a hard punch to Ranma's cheek. He went flying into the dirt, skidding to a stop. Dazed, he sat up and wobbled, groaning in pain. He placed on a hand on his cheek and shot daggers through Ryouga. "Hey you jerk! What was that for?!" Ryouga scoffed and returned his gaze back to the pond. "You of all people should know.. Akane's right, you are a pervert!" He said coldly, narrowing his eyes.

A confused Ranma stood up and tilted his head to the side. _'Now what did I do?'_He thought to himself, trying to recap the night before or any other possibly scenarios that might have included him doing something that would appear perverted to other people. "If it's about what happened on the roof man, I'm sorry. All I asked was what was wrong. I didn't mean anything by it." He said, unsure of why him asking that justified Ryouga's sudden action to send him digging into the dirt. Ryouga raised an eyebrow and turned to him. "Are you stupid Ranma?! You know exactly what you did last night. " He said, studying Ranma's reaction.

The pigtailed boy stood for a moment, even more confused then before. 'If it wasn't that, then what..' He looked up at him, scratching the back of his head. "I went up stairs and went to sleep on my bed. That's all that happened that I can recall. If something happened between you and someone else, then it wasn't me Ryouga!" He stated, taking a step forward to assert himself. Ryouga shook his head. "Don't play stupid with me Ranma, your actions are unforgivable. I can't believe you would actually do that..." His tone was dark and deep shadows from his bangs concealed his eyes.

Ranma backtracked for a second then folded his arms. "Wait a second Ryouga, I don't have the slightest clue what you're talking about. If I did something to you, then I'm totally unaware of it, because I don't remember anything besides going to sleep on my bed... However.. I did wake up on the living room floor...Unless you did something!!" He growled, pointing a finger at Ryouga who snorted. "Whatever Ranma. You're not fooling me." With that he stood up and left, exiting the Tendo's residence. Ranma sighed heavily and decided he'd go for a walk as well, hoping it would cool him off and whatever had happened could be somehow forgotten or resolved. _'He could have atleast told me what happened.'_ He thought to himself, moaning in annoyance.

After a few hours of strolling down the side walk, Ryouga turned a corner and spotted a strange looking girl leaning against a fence. A second later Ranma appeared and waved to her. Ryouga pressed himself against the other side of the wall to not be seen. He didn't care much about what they were talking about but eventually over heard their entire conversation. _'So Ranma has a new lover? I knew it.' _He thought, lowing himself.

"Ranma!!" The girl called out to him cheerfully. Ranma half-heartily waved and approached her. "Hey Alisa..." He responded boredly. "I know we haven't seen each other in years since China and we didn't really get a chance to get to know eachother but I'm sure now that everyone is out for vacation, we could hang out and do just that!" She gleamed happily, bouncing up and down. She was a well rounded girl with nice curves and a large chest that jiggled even after she stopped jumping around. She had long red hair that was braided back, and deep green eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned, and her moist thin lips glistened in the sun light.

She wore over-alls with a sleeveless tank top with a v-neck collar, at which her cleavage was well noticeable. She hugged Ranma's arm, her breasts seemingly doing the same as they engulfed the side of his arm. "Oh Ranma!! I can't wait, this will be so much fun!!" She added, looking up at him while batting her eye lids. "Uh Alisa... I'm sorry but I don't think you can come over. I'm not really supposed to let anyone in unless it's official. " He commented, blushing faintly while his eyes moved down her neck to her chest. She frowned sadly and nuzzled against him.

"But Ranma, that treat I gave you the other night should have already kicked in." She said awkwardly. She moved back and looked over him. "That's very odd... it shouldn't have worn off until..." She gasped, stepping back. "Oh no! Is Akane still there?!" She seemed exasperated. Ranma blinked and folded his arms. "No.. why?" He asked, wondering why she was acting so weird. She had seemed that way since the day he met her as a child, but today she was being abnormally weird. Sighing, she folded his arms and looked up at him, determined to find her answer. "Well then, who is there with you?"

Ranma seemed taken aback, confused by why she needed to know all this. "It's just me and Ryouga... he's going to stay there then take off.. like he always does." He replied, darting his eyes past her and down the street. She almost fell back in shock. "WHAT?! RYOUGA?" She shouted, her face going pale. "Then he must have... " She fell to her knees and pounded on the ground. "STUPID STUPID! I knew I should have been there! I can't believe that scoundrel stole that moment from me!!" She hissed, standing up. She clenched her fist and hugged Ranma. "Don't worry Ranma, I'll make sure he doesn't steal our special moment again." Ranma blinked in confusion, stepping away from her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He eyed her, placing his hands on his hips. She rolled her eyes and walked past him. "Never mind that, I'll see you later!" She skipped down the road and disappeared around the corner. Exhaling air deeply Ranma decided it was time to go home. As he arrived he stopped and turned, feeling as if something was following him. "What do you want?" He asked, closing his eyes. "I saw you with that strange girl Ranma." Ryouga responded, stepping out from behind a wall. "Oh yea? You gonna tell Akane? Because I could care less. That girl is way too creepy for me." Ranma remarked, scoffing.

Ryouga leaned against the wall, folding his arms. "It's not like I was snooping around trying to spy on you.. I just happen to be walking by and overheard it. The only reason why I stayed is because... I didn't know the way home." He admitted, feeling angry at himself. Ranma shrugged and turned towards him. "She's way worse than Akane, and even with a body like that she's got nothing up there." He implied, poking his head. Ryouga shot a look at him. "Akane's not bad at all." Ranma turned away. "Eh.." With that he walked inside and grabbed a bite to eat before settling the living room to read his manga. Ryouga remained tense the whole time Ranma was near, unsure if the pigtailed boy might try something. He heaved a sigh and tried to play it cool until Ranma finally walked away. Relaxing slightly, his mind went into overdrive, thinking just about everything.

A few hours past and Ryouga remained at the entrance to the Tendo's. The familiar grip of loneliness securely wrapped itself around him and squeezed his heart like a vice, getting tighter and tighter. He wondered if it was smart of him to stick around when so many weird things were happening. He hadn't forgotten about Ranma's statement on the roof and was still just as curious about it. He also was very annoyed by Ranma's action that night, still with thousands of unanswered questions. But for now he was indifferent and didn't want to think of something that would constantly bug him.

Just as he was beginning to go inside he heard a voice call out to him. "HEY YOU PUNK!" A girl's voice hollered. He turned and widened his eyes as he saw who it was. "You..I mean.. who are you?" He asked as she stopped in front of him, out of breath from running towards him. She leaned forward, placing her hands on her knees. "Huff... I...I'm Alisa.. huff... And you.. must be Ryouga." She stood straight and glared at him. "You sick pervert you!! I can't believe what you did to Ranma!" She hissed, pointing her finger at him as if convicting him of a horrible crime. He blinked and drew up his hands to ward her accusations away. "No.. wait.. What are you talking about?"

Her face crunched up and her lips tightened in anger. "You stole my kiss from Ranma!" She blurted, her eyes beginning to swell up. "He was supposed to give me my first kiss but then you had to ruin it all!" Her voice choked as she turned away. Ryouga stood in shock, unable to move. "I did not!! He came after me!" He defended himself, suddenly realizing he just admitted to a stranger he was kissed by a boy. He shook his head and stepped back. "Look, I don't know whats going on but I didn't do anything to provoke Ranma's actions." He said, gulping nervously.

She looked up at him and sniffled softly. "Let me fill you in, so you can learn to mind your own business." She paused, wiping away her tears. She figured since Ryouga was Ranma's rival afterall, it wouldn't hurt to let him in on her plan. _'He'd get Akane anyway, so what does he have to lose_?!' An evil thought came to her mind. Ryouga remained silent, allowing her to explain. He was actually quite interested in what she had to say and was eager to hear it. "About a day ago I ran into Ranma and invited him to dinner. I had so much fun with him I couldn't just let him go without leaving something of me with him. Something that will last for a long time. I made this wonderful recipe that if served with mushrooms or biscuits he or she will become something different at night." She explained, admiring her shiny nails. Ryouga seemed confused still and tilted his head. "What do you mean, different at night?"

She rolled her eyes. "You still don't get it.. Okay well.. it works like this. He ate the 'special' mushroom, right? Okay, at night he will become possessed by a sudden urge that will need to be satisfied before he can become his old self again. He will have no memory of what happens and it could be a number of things that a certain someone would need to do to fulfill this need." She added, smiling up at the dazed Ryouga. "So, he wasn't himself when he did that to me. He was just going with whatever the thing he ate told him to do." He said, trying to figure it all out. She nodded. "Precisely! And if this someone does satisfy him every night, he will soon become theirs for all eternity!" She explained with a dark look.

Ryouga become startled by the thought and stepped back from her, fearing she would do something radical. _'What a frightening girl.' _He closed his eyes then looked down at the ground, wondering why he was about to ask this next question. "How do you reverse it?" He finally asked. She looked up in thought, now playing with her hair, curious as to why he would want to know. "Well, from the moment he eats it, the curse is set in motion. The cursed person looks at the owner of the 'recipe' and from that moment on he will eventually belong to them if all goes well. Now if I remember correctly, the only way to correct it is for someone different to kiss him three times a day for a week. This offsets the curse and triggers something in his mind...Sooo that's like 2 times when he is himself and that one time when he's something else... Something about how the strange curse was originated made it so, it's actually quite weird if you ask me. But I won't be doing that. Once he's mine I can kiss him whenever I please and he'll always want more!!" An insane laugh escaped through her throat as she bounced away, almost reminding him of how Kodachi is.

Ryouga stood, stunned by what he heard. Even though it was mid day, he was dreading every second that went by. He gave himself a good hour to allow the information to soak in and really take affect. His body shivered, a nervous pit weighing heavy in his stomach. "I just can't sit around and let that woman take control of Ranma like that. Akane would never forgive me." He growled, tightening his fist. "But how am I going to do that? I could just tell Ranma... but then he'd think I was crazy and that girl would just deny it up and down." He growled and stood up, marching inside. He stood in the doorway, glaring down at Ranma who sat quietly by the couch, flipping through a magazine.

As he watched him he could fell his stomach gurgle and at the back of his throat he could taste something bitter._'Get ahold of yourself Ryouga. You're the only one around that can do this. If anyone else finds out what happened...' _He clenched his fist and stepped towards Ranma, kneeling down beside him and snatching up the magazine. Ranma shot a surprised look at him and lowered his eyes. "Hey! What's the big deal?" He questioned him, straightening himself. Ryouga was inches away from him, glaring darkly at him. Ranma stared back. "Well?!" He asked, growing impatient. "Ranma, this is for your own good. I don't know why I'm doing this for you, but I know Akane wouldn't like it if I didn't." He explained, preparing himself.

Ranma noted how nervous the lost boy seemed and lightened up a bit. "Hey, what are you talking about?" He didn't get an answer, instead Ryouga pushed forward and kissed Ranma harshly on the lips before quickly vanishing from the room. A very stunned and petrified Ranma sat speechless on the living room floor. A rush of anger took over him and he sprung to his feet, chasing after Ryouga who tried his best to get away from him. He figured he'd get this kind of a reaction but wasn't sure just how angry the male would be. He himself seem to have accepted the other night, seeing how Ranma wasn't in control of his actions nor even in control of his mind.

"YOU GET BACK HERE YOU JERK! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!!" Ranma hollered, his tone dangerously furious. Ryouga lept down into an alley and was face to face with a dead end. He turned and gulped, staring at Ranma, who slowly approached him, cracking his knuckles. "Ryouga... You better have a good reason for that.." He shook with anger, glaring at his rival darkly. Ryouga pressed himself against the wall and stared back. "If I told you, you would think I was crazy.. Ranma you don't want to do this!!" He managed to get out, his body quivering slightly. From behind Ranma he spotted Alisa bouncing by who also noticed the two. She gaped and raced towards Ranma. "RANMA!! What are you doing in an alley way with him?!" She questioned desperately, fearing the worst.

He growled and looked down at her. "Just stay out my way. I'm gonna kill that pervert!" He snarled, pounding his fist in his other open hand. "What?! What did he do?" She asked, tugging at his arm. "I'm a man Ryouga! How could you do that?!" He demanded, still shaking but with an unfamiliar feeling. "It's not what you think Ranma." Ryouga replied, trying to plead with him. He couldn't just come out and say it, especially with Alisa standing right there. "Ranma, did he do something bad to you?" She said in a soothing tone, stroking his hand. He pulled away and turned on his heel, leaving in silence.

She watched him leave, blinking her eyes in confusion. She turned towards Ryouga once Ranma was out of sight and ran towards him, jabbing his chest with her index finger. "YOU! What did you do to Ranma?!" She seemed infuriated as she pursed her lips. "I... " He hesitated, knowing it probably wasn't a good idea to tell her he was trying to spoil her plans with Ranma. "I.. accidently touched him when he was a girl. He took it wrong, that's all." He gulped, staring down at those glowing green eyes that burned with anger. Her shoulders dropped and she heaved a sigh. "Oh.. Okay.. hahah. He must be very sensitive then!" She said joyfully, with a wink. She turned around and hopped away.

Relieved and still shaken he slumped to the ground and bowed his head, ashamed of his actions. Never did he think he'd stoop so low as to help Ranma. It would be easy to let Alisa have her way and steal Ranma away forever, then Akane would be his, or so he wish. It wasn't too long ago that Akane herself had almost confessed her true feelings about Ranma to him. He growled lowly and punched the ground, leaving a large hole in the earth. He was angry with himself and everyone else as well. He didn't want to be involved but fate seemed to think he should play a big role in all this craziness.

A few hours later he actually managed to find his way back to the Tendo's. He could hear Ranma's grunts from the dojo as he trained, obviously still very upset. He wanted to explain everything to Ranma, but he wasn't sure how to approach him or even if Ranma would believe him. Heaving a determined sigh he made his way to the dojo room, quietly stepping inside. He could hear Ranma freeze and winced as he felt cold angry eyes burn into him. He bowed his head, unable to meet the others stare. He was startled when he heard something plop down in front of him and when he looked up, he was staring face to face with Ranma.

"Ryouga... Tell me... What in god's name would make you do that?" Ranma's tone was low, and obviously holding back seeing how he gritted his teeth and pushed the words out as calmly as possible. "Would you believe me if I told you?" Ryouga asked, expecting Ranma' to explode any second. However, Ranma simply folded his arms and closed his eyes. "Do go on..." Ryouga gulped nervously and looked down in shame. "That girl.. Alisa.. told me she gave you a mushroom or something." He paused, looking up at Ranma who nodded. "Well, she put something in it..." He continued to explain to Ranma about what Alisa told him, watching as the other boy's expression shifted from confusion to disbelief as he relayed what was wrong with Ranma.

After a while Ranma stood up and folded his arms. "So I really did do something perverted to you.. And somehow you felt the need to return the favor?! Well no thank you!" He said coldly, pointing his nose up. Ryouga growled quietly. "No Ranma... After she told me what it does I asked if there was a way to reverse it." Ranma's head shot towards him and he stared at him. "Reverse it?! HOW?! Tell me!" He demanded, shaking Ryouga by the shoulders. "She said someone else will have to kiss you three times a day for a week...two as yourself, and one when you're 'possessed' and eventually the effects will wear off and you'll no longer have those 'urges' and you won't be enslaved or whatever." He explained, beginning to sweat profusely.

Ranma gaped at him and fell to his knees. "Oh god..." He looked down at his lap and shuddered slightly. "How could she do that me? " He questioned himself, his voice beginning to shake. Ryouga scratched the back of his head nervously and looked away. "I didn't... " He was cut off mid-sentence when Ranma suddenly stood up. "I want this thing to go away... I have one week to go.. But I have a plan.." He smirked darkly, looking down at Ryouga. "You're going to help me!" He grabbed Ryouga's wrist and pulled him up, dragging him inside the house and into the living room. He threw him on the couch and sat down next to him. "Ahem.. Thank you Ryouga.." He cleared his throat and stared at the ground. Ryouga blinked and did the same. "For what?" Ranma glanced over at him, his eyes moving down to his lips before he quickly looked away.

"When night comes and I'm 'overcome', Just..let me okay? I know it will be weird but I can't let Alisa get away with this... Afterwards tell me so I can pretend and give Alisa the illusion I'm 'possesed'. By the end of the week when I'm no longer inhibited, I'll show her the error in her ways." He explained, smirking at Ryouga with a triumphant look on his face. "Oh.." He felt his shoulders drop as he became overwhelming nervous. He looked over at Ryouga who seemed a bit lost but understood what he was getting at. "Uh Ryouga..?" This caused Ryouga to be snapped out of his thoughts and back into reality. "What Ranma?" He replied, questioning in his eyes. Ranma seemed somewhat disturbed but regardless he turned to Ryouga and scooted close to him. Ryouga flinched but didn't move, wondering why he was acting so strangely. "You only did it once today... she said two when I'm myself right?" He asked, his voice quivering.

Ryouga's face turned red with embarrassment as he nodded. "Ye-yea...But are you sure Ranma?" He asked, curious as to what could be going through Ranma's mind. He saw Ranma nod and he almost crumbled to the ground. He wasn't sure if he was ready for all this and already his stomach began to gurgle. "Just get it over with!" Ranma barked, looking up at Ryouga with wide open eyes. He sat there, keeping himself open for Ryouga to make a move. "B-but Ra-Ranma..I..Why should I help you?!" Ryouga stuttered, gulping. Ranma grew impatient and narrowed his eyes. "Because, imagine Akane coming home and finding out about this, then she'll wonder why you didn't help!" He said, hoping that would make Ryouga feel obligated enough to do it, which it appeared it did.

He saw Ryouga move forward and tensed his body before grabbing Ryouga suddenly. "HEY! Be more gentle this time, last time it hurt like hell!" Ryouga nodded slightly. "Ok.." He reasoned with Ranma that if they were going to do it, it shouldn't have to hurt, but at the same time he didn't want either of them enjoying it, if that was even possible. He moved forward and nervously pressed his lips against Ranma's. Barely touching, Ranma couldn't hardly feel Ryouga's mouth. So he pushed forward, suddenly feeling the pressure of Ryouga against him. Their lips pressed firmly against each other as they stared at one another, both feeling equally awkward.

Ryouga broke off the kiss, moving to the other side of the couch. "There..." He said, sitting stiffly. Ranma sighed and pouted, pulling up his knees. "Trust me if there was another way I'd be doing that. " He said, laying his head down on the arm of the couch, just about everyone he knew was out of town, and honestly Ryouga was the only one around who could help him. It was silent for several hours and finally it was evening time. The more time passed by, the more anxious Ryouga became. He knew any minute now Ranma would become a completely different person and Alisa would make her move. An hour passed and he sat up top the roof, Ranma close by unable to sleep. Ranma silently went into a trance, the color from his skin drained as his eyes became dull. Ryouga hadn't noticed and continued to gaze at the night sky.

Without a noise Ranma crawled to Ryouga, and pushed him down on his back, straddling him. Ryouga's eyes widdened and he blinked at the male on top of him. "Ranma you stupid.." He growled pushing Ranma's hands off his chest and grabbing his wrists. "I know I'm supposed to let you but..Can't you just snap out it?" He said, apparently not getting through to Ranma. The pigtailed boy gave a wry smirk as he leaned down to Ryouga, staring deep into his eyes. "What a beautiful boy you are.. Ryouga." He complimented, chuckling darkly. Ryouga tilted his head and stared back into Ranma's eyes with amazement. _'He's not holding back.. I can't get him off of me. Here goes nothing..' _He struggled trying to regain control before completely giving up. Ranma fell forward and wrapped his around around Ryouga's neck. He kissed the male deeply, squeezing his body against him.

Ryouga's shaky hands managed to grab Ranma's shoulders and pull him up, shaking him awake. "Ranma!! Get up!" He muttered quietly. Ranma's eyes returned to their usual color and he slumped over on Ryouga. Groaning, he came to a second later. He felt a warm body beneath him squirming and sat up, staring down at Ryouga in shock. "What the...How did I get here?!" He questioned looking at the spot he sat before he blacked out. "Wow, that sure did happen fast. I had no idea it was happening." He stated, feeling helpless.

Ryouga was silent for a moment then glared at Ranma. "Okay! Now it's time for the second part of our plan." Ranma said coyly, suddenly making a goofy face. Ryouga lowered his eyes. _'He doesn't look that stupid...'_Almost on cue, small footsteps made their way towards them and suddenly grabbed Ranma by the chin. Soft lips pressed against his and held there for a moment. Alisa stepped back and smirked, laughing slightly. "Ahaha. See ya tomorrow night lovely. That was soooo wonderful!! Sorry I was late, almost didn't catch you in time!" She waved excitedly and disappeared into the darkness.

Ranma winced and as soon as she vanished he breathed a sigh, moving off of Ryouga and sitting back beside him. "Oh man, that was close eh P-chan?" Ryouga shot him a look and sighed. "Don't call me that.." Ranma drew up his knees and wrapped his arms around them. "Okay Ryouga." Closing his eyes he suddenly felt very tired. "I'm heading to bed, I'll see you in the morning." As he got up and left, Ryouga's eyes secretly watched him leave. Now he had plenty of time to think to himself about all that was going on and what was yet to happen. It troubled him that he was the one who had to do that for Ranma but now that he was involved he couldn't let anyone else know about it.

Morning came rather quickly. Ranma stepped down the stairs and gazed over at the form sleeping on the couch. He sat down in a chair nearby and watched Ryouga for a bit. _'I'm pretty much at his mercy right now. He's the only one that can help... but why does it have to be a guy... Hm.. I guess it's not so bad.'_His thoughts lingered for a while as he leaned in the chair, moving his eyes up and down Ryouga's form. _'I wonder what I did to him...or what I said.'_He stood up and prodded the male with his finger, poking his arm. As Ryouga stirred Ranma stepped back and blinked. "Uh.. Ryouga?" He called out quietly. The lost boy moaned and sat up, stretching. He looked over at Ranma and frowned. "What is it Ranma?"

Ranma poked his fingers together and looked down shyly. "Well.. I thought we'd go ahead and get it over with.. You know." He suggested, implying they could get the two kisses out of the way. Ryouga turned red as the blood rushed to his cheeks. He expected his stomach to began to feel ill but for some reason it didn't react to the thought of kissing Ranma. Somehow he felt over night he began to accept what he had to do and it no longer bothered him as much. He gulped as Ranma sat down next him. Ranma's eyes surveyed Ryouga's expression and waited patiently for other male to make his move. Ryouga frowned again and turned to face him. "Wh-why do I have to make the first m-move?" He asked, a nervous shiver crawling through his body.

Ranma widened his eyes and wasn't sure how to respond. "Well... I... I don't know.. I mean if you want me to I could..." He said, looking up. Ryouga didn't respond but instead moved forward and moved his face closer to Ranma's. As his lips neared, Ranma turned his head away and leaned back. Ryouga immediately moved back and glared at him. "What are you doing?!" He said harshly. "I thought you said you wanted to get it over with." He added, lowering his eyes. Ranma chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, hehe sorry. Go ahead!" He replied, returning his gaze to Ryouga. Feeling a bit awkward Ryouga looked up at Ranma and sighed.

"Could... Could you at least close your eyes? It's too weird with you just staring at me." He commented, feeling a little less strange when Ranma complied. He moved forward slowly, inching his way towards Ranma's face. He held his breath as his lips touched Ranma's. Ranma again pushed forward and made their barely touching lips mash together firmly. Ryouga winced slightly, his body quivering anxiously. Ranma pulled away this time and breathed a sigh. He glanced at Ryouga and laughed softly. "Aw come on Ryouga, it's not that bad!" He said, noticing the panicked expression on his rival's face. Ryouga's eyes moved to meet Ranma's, nervously waiting for the second one to happen. Without a warning he leaned forward again and kissed Ranma again, this time more firmly so Ranma didn't have to push against him.

Ryouga got up and walked out of the room without a word. He was feeling hungry and put what just happened behind him and out of mind. Ranma sighed and sprawled out on the couch, closing his eyes. "Why did I have to get myself into this mess?" He asked himself, sighing quietly. He had the rest of the day to decide what he'd do. He knew he tried everything he could to avoid Alisa, and the best way to do that was to just stay home. Ryouga wasn't planning on going anywhere either, seeing how if he had left, he probably wouldn't be back for another 2 or 3 weeks.

Ranma joined Ryouga in the kitchen and sat down across from him at the table. He watched him eat quietly and sighed again, something obviously eating at him. Ryouga looked up from his plate and noticed Ranma's eyes on him. "Don't think that just because I'm helping you anything is going to change between us." He stated coldly, setting down his chopsticks onto his empty plate. Ranma smirked and winked at him. "I wasn't hoping for that." He got up and left to go train at the Tendo's dojo.

His fist pierced through the air with lightning speed as he sparred with an imaginary partner. A pit of frustration had formed within him and the more he thrusted into the air, the power he exerted. Never had he expected him and Ryouga to be this close but for some strange and horrid reason, he wasn't too bothered by it. He froze for a moment and stared at the floor, breathing heavily. _'Whoa.. This is all too weird. I can't believe Ryouga is helping me..But why do I feel like I don't mind it, when my mind is screaming NO?!' _Even his own thoughts betrayed him as he tried to reason with himself. _'Argh, it doesn't matter. I can think about this later_...' Growling, he slammed his fist down into the floor, creating a hole. As the debris hit the earth below he stood straight and sighed, continuing to spar.

Ryouga followed after him, deciding he'd go ahead and ask Ranma the question that he's been meaning to ask. He sat down and watched Ranma train by himself for a moment before sighing and folding his arms. "Hey Ranma." He called out, not expecting an immediate response. "What?!" Ranma replied quickly, squatting down in front of the lost boy. Ryouga blinked and almost fell backward. "Uh... I uh.. have a question to ask you." He managed to get out, gulping nervously. Ranma smiled and sat down, watching him. "Okay, go for it." Ryouga looked down at his lap, collecting his thoughts. "Well.. the other night... you said Akane couldn't like boys like me... What did you mean by that?" He asked finally, looking up to meet Ranma's thoughtful expression.

"Hmm.. Well I mean, she's kind of a mean girl but can have her sweet moments I guess.. I just think you're too nice of a guy for her, she's just too much trouble, that's all. Plus you're kind of rough haha." He replied with a laugh. Ryouga blinked and fell silent as Ranma remained seated. "I have a question for you too Ryouga.. I mean..not that it matters or anything.. But, what do I say and do to you when I'm..you know, not myself?" He waited for a moment, watching Ryouga's blank look. "Uh.. you.. You told me the first night.. that I was a pretty boy..." He explained, blushing madly and looking away from Ranma. "You..I tried to get away and you wouldn't let me...you suddenly kissed me then collapsed... Then on the second night.. you.. got on top of me.." He paused, hesitating. "You said I was beautiful and kissed me again..That's about it..." He stated, his face very red.

Ranma gawked at him for a moment in disbelief then erupted in laughter. Ryouga, stunned, stared at the hysterical boy. _'Why is he laughing?? What's his problem? Has he really lost it?' _Ranma looked over at him, placing a hand on Ryouga's shoulder. "I'm sorry man... " He apologized, returning to his training. _'Wow... I can't believe I said those things... I mean.. I thought about them before... but I never thought in a million years I'd admit to Ryouga I thought he was cute.. Oh god..' _Shuddering from his thoughts he trained even harder, avoiding Ryouga's stare. Ryouga sighed and got up, leaving the dojo. "Hey Ryouga, where ya going?" Ranma called out, standing at the doorway. "I'm just going for a walk." Ryouga replied simply, turning away and continuing down the sidewalk.

Ranma's shoulders slumped and he followed after him. "Well I'm not letting you go alone. I won't see you again for another 2 weeks." Ryouga looked up at Ranma, who was walking on a nearby wall a few feet behind him. His expression was that of confusion and his eyes seemed lost. "Ranma.." He said quietly, lowering his eyes then dashing ahead. He ran as quickly as he could, determined to get away from it all. He could hear Ranma's voice calling out to him and his footsteps desperately trying to keep up. "Hey wait up man!! Ryouga!!" Ranma narrowed his eyes and raced after him, finally just close enough to reach out to him.

He grabbed hold of Ryouga's wrist and slid them both to a stop. "Ryouga, where do you think you're going?" He asked, slightly angry that his friend was trying to bail on him. As Ryouga spun around and threw aside Ranma's grip, just the look on the lost boy's face told Ranma everything he needed to know. _'Whoa..'_Ranma stepped back as a concerned look formed on his face. "Ryouga, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly. Ryouga growled, his body trembling. Tears began to form in his eyes as he stared at Ranma. "It's not like you care Ranma!" He shot back, the blanket of his insecurities wrapping around him tightly. Ranma stepped forward and gazed into Ryouga's saddened eyes. "Of course I care you jerk..." He replied, his voice trailing off.

He would have given anything to know what was going through Ryouga's mind but before he could open his mouth again a fist connected to the side of his face. He fell backwards onto the ground, stunned for a moment before sitting up. He moaned in pain as he placed his hand on his face. He looked up at Ryouga with such hurt in his eyes, wondering why. Ryouga growled and turned away. "Don't look at me like that..." He demanded, gritting his teeth. Ranma drooped his head and stood up, turning away as well. "Ryouga, I..." He couldn't finish the sentence. He felt enough had been said and the best thing for him to do is to leave Ryouga alone. He, himself, could use a bit of alone time.

As Ranma walked away, Ryouga turned and watched him, a blur of emotions surging through his body causing his mind to falter constantly. _'What is wrong with me?! Ranma looked like he really was worried.. But stupid me... I was just too scared.. I didn't want to get hurt so I closed myself off again.. Damn you Ranma.. why do you do this to me?!' _He slumped down the ground, pushing his back against the wall. His eyes wandered towards the sky as hours passed him by unnoticed. _'Akane...Is this how Ranma makes you feel sometimes? So confused you don't know what to say or do, or even think? Does he make you think about him? Because right now... I'm thinking of him...'_

--

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm currently working on part 2 and if anyone liked this part, let me know and I'll speed up the process. ;P Sorry if there's any errors btw, I didn't quite get a chance to proof read . tee-hee**


	2. I Either Do or I Don't!

Here's part 2. I was kind of in a rush to write it because there's a huge storm coming into town and it's possible my net will be shot off for a while. It's a bit shorter than the first and I truly intended for it to be much longer. Anyway, here it is. :)

Disclaimer: I **do not**own Ranma 1/2 or any of the characters portrayed in this article.

**Part 2: Started April 20, 2008**

**I Either Do or I don't!?**

Quick Recap: Akane and her family have gone a vacation leaving Ranma to watch over the house accompanied by Ryouga who decided to stay in case Ranma tried anything while Akane was gone. Alisa, a childhood friend of Ranma's has returned to town with a trick up her sleeve. Ranma has ingested poison food that was given to him by Alisa, who plans to enslave him as her own. Ryouga learns of this and is left to help cure Ranma which oddly enough involves the two males to become rather intimate with each other.

* * *

Ranma stared at the blank television screen for what seemed like forever. The hours went by like brief moments as the events of what happened earlier that same day raced through his mind. He felt a sharp pain in his head and an odd fluttering feeling as evening neared. It was as if someone was trying to hack their way out from within him and another person was chomping at his brain. 'Argh, what's wrong with me.. I feel so light headed' He thought, laying down on the couch. 'It must have something to do with Alisa's stupid curse or whatever.' He grabbed his head and growled in agony, sitting up.

Frustrated he stood up and shook his head, determined to get rid of the sinking feeling he was getting suddenly. But as quickly as he stood his knees buckled and he fell back down on the couch. It was almost futile to even try to get up so he gave up rather quickly and decided to to ride it out, a bit disappointed at himself. As he laid for a few moments he began to have a fleeting feeling like he was losing himself. He began to spiral away from reality and everything around began to decay into nothing. His own soul threatened to pull right out his body and he could nothing about it. Weakened and confused his eyes slowly closed on him and he ceased all movement.

Ryouga's eyes shot open when the horizon blared at him. He noticed the sun setting and stood up, stretching out. "How long have I been here?" He asked himself, rubbing his eyes. He turned in the direction Ranma had gone and started down the side walk, stepping slowly. He wasn't in any particular rush to return to the Tendo's residence but a relenting gnawing feeling prodded at his back, as if ushering him into a sprint. Without thought he started to jog then full out run as the sun slowly crept down beneath the horizon. Everything was moving too fast for his brain to register what was going but an omnipresence hovered around him, whispering for his return to the very place he'd rather not be.

He had no control over his body and it frustrated him. His face suddenly felt wet as his eyes leaked with confused tears. He didn't want to see Ranma again. He didn't want to go back there and have to see that boy's face anymore. He didn't want to be apart of this atrocity anymore. Most of all, he didn't want to have to press his lips against his only rival. A low, dissatisfied growl grew from within his throat and he forced himself to a sudden halt. Breathing heavily, he hadn't even noticed where he had stopped, he just knew he was where he didn't want to be. Instincts brought him to this very moment. His eyes traveled up the pathway to the entrance of his beloved Akane's home and his icy glare bore holes into the door.

He felt a heavy weight of regret and guilt drop down on him and he slowly assessed the situation, pacing his thoughts before he just completely blew up into an emotionally wreck. Inside the home he knew there was a weakening Ranma, writhing on the ground and becoming something he never thought in a million years was possible. His steps were slow and steady as he neared the door. A hesitant tremble traveled through his body as a shaky hand gripped the door tightly and pulled it open. It was dark and the silence wad deafening. 'I shouldn't be here.' He thought to himself, feeling suddenly cold and empty. Shame was out of the question, and it was already too late to dismiss his actions before.

His words were final. What he had done was final. The scar was permanent. He held his breath as he entered and shut the door behind him, leaning against it. His legs were shaking and threatening to give out of him at any moment. His heart pounded in his chest and his attempts to calm himself only made him more anxious. His eyes pierced through the darkness of the room ahead of him. He inhaled a sharp breath and froze when an outline of a shadowy figure came into view a few feet away. The ghostly figure stood as still as a statue in the middle of the living room and it unnerved Ryouga how ambiguously characteristic it was being.

"Ranma, I hate you." He muttered darkly under his breath, then stepped toward him. His vision soon adjusted to the lack of lighting around them and he could see Ranma now, staring blankly at the ground. Ranma's possessed gaze soon met Ryouga's and a smile appeared without hesitation. "Ryouga." He said with a soft tone. Ryouga rolled his eyes and shifted his position as he chose his next plan of action carefully. But what he wasn't expecting was the next thing that came out of Ranma's mouth. "I was worried you wouldn't find your way back home." He felt the weight of a hand land on his shoulder and the warmth startled him. "What?" He quickly looked up at Ranma and raised an eyebrow.

Ranma moved away from him and stepped up the stairway slowly until vanishing around the corner. Dazed, Ryouga felt himself land onto the couch and a sudden ache in his chest. He wasn't sure what just happened, and every attempt to solve the mystery made his head hurt. He groaned uncomfortably and suddenly felt alone and weary. He felt cold despite the sweat beading on his forehead and his palms were clammy. All the time he had hurried to get here he was expecting something completely different, but was greeted by a worried tone and a fading scent of something he hadn't had in so long; compassion.

He rubbed his his head, infuriated by his confusion. He was convinced he deserved to understand what was going on, but no matter what he did, every encounter he had with Ranma just left him with even more doubt and utter ignorance about himself and the other involved. He was told by Alisa how reverse the spell and he understood it quite well but it was that cursed pig-tail boy that made it harder for him to see clear. He was angry with Ranma now, starting to pit all his aggression on him. Blaming him was so much easier then trying to figure it all out and was content on that. But it weighed heavy on his heart.

He clenched the material around him tightly and his eyes stared endlessly into the shadows of the already dark room. A familiar feeling crawled onto his lap and stared up at him with those empty and cold soulless eyes. He clutched the feeling with an unforgiving embrace and felt himself sobbing heavily into it as he slumped forward. He buried his face in his hands as if trying to hide from the world but it was blaring loudly at him with all it's might and reminded him every time he took a pause to breath from his uncontrollably sobbing that the insufferable silence was always there, that he was still and will always be alone.

As if taking a stand, he took control of his heaving breath and edged his sadness aside, promising he'd return to it. He choked for a moment then closed his eyes tightly. As he listened to the quiet hum around him, his mind was finally quiet enough to allow a few logical thoughts to be processed. 'Did I confuse his compassion with his lustful poisoned self?' He knew it sounded right but he felt wrong even thinking of that word. He envied every smile Akane gave Ranma and cherished every smile she gave him. But he didn't a care in the world for Ranma's empty smiles. He knew they never held any emotion except for a reassurance that Ranma still existed and still stood in his way.

But that smile that Ranma had given him was the most unusual one Ryouga had ever received in his life. It reminded him of Akane and how sincere her lips were curved upward to create this remarkable smile that made the rest of the world seem like such a wonderful nirvana as long as she was there. At that moment he wanted more than anything to embrace her. Thoughts and images of her flashed through his mind and all he desired at that moment was comfort, and reassurance. "I can't play this silly game anymore Ranma!! I have to.. I have to get out of here. I don't belong here." He hollered, standing up abruptly. His dark gaze followed each step up the stairs and finally stopped at the top. He peered into the darkness, knowing a pig-tailed boy was somewhere up there. Alone.

He headed for the door and cursed every step he took. He didn't understand his sudden rash desicion but he stopped instead of reaching for the door knob. His plan was falling to pieces and there wasn't much he could do now. He was falling deeper into a hole he never meant to even peek in. He was part of something that was beyond his grasp and control. He was a pawn to a game that threatened everything he cared for. Ranma. 'NO.. Akane!' He pounded his fist on the wall, growling angerily at himself. He dared himself to even utter that despicable name again, and threatened his reflection when he caught himself in a nearby mirror. The pale-faced boy stared back at him with a dangerous glint in his eyes. His heart was beginning to race again and fear gripped him suddenly, hugging his body uncomfortably.

He didn't want to face what was ahead of him but as corny as sounded to him, he told himself to be brave. Bravery was something he just as soon confuse with foolishness. He acted on emotion rather than think his actions through and access the situation with a clear and logical solution. If it angered him and annoyed, fighting and destroying it was the clearest answer to him. If it soothed him and made him smile, simply taking it was the goal. Akane was the prize at the end of the line, but no matter how hard he tried, an obstacle always stood in his way, mocking him near the end of it. Ranma was the only person that could make Akane smile the way she did.

As sincere as it was towards Ryouga, her eyes sparkled when Ranma was the trigger for her smile. Jealously was an understatement but he didn't want to admit he even thought of Ranma as a possible rival for Akane's heart. Unfortunately she made it painfully clear when the boy was around, with his boyish charm and unrelenting teasing that somehow made her like the boy even more instead of hating his guts, like Ryouga did. Ryouga despised every remark Ranma spewed out at her and wanted so badly to shove those words back down his throat and let him choke on them.

Having the reality of what was all happening sink in in just a short few short moments overwhelmed the lost boy and all he wanted to do was escape from it all. But it wasn't as easy as it sounded. As frustrated and vengeful as he may have felt, there was still the guilt of leaving behind someone that was deeply cared for by another person he cherished. In the end he wasn't going to win. His rival was a lustful mess and his crush was in love with that wreck. He was going to have to help then he could disappear for good.

"Do you really hate me that much?" A soft voice suddenly broke the silence, startling Ryouga. He slowly turned his head and looked back, regarding Ranma's shaky eyes that refused to look at his own. "Stop being such a cry baby about it Ranma. That stuff is just making you act all weird." Ryouga suggested, honestly believing his own words. Ranma took a moment to process Ryouga's word and his expression contorted in thought. He contemplated the reason, juggling the possibilities around in his head. 'But I'm perfectly fine right now... I feel normal anyway.' He raised an eyebrow and finally moved his gaze to match Ryouga's. He was taken aback by how empty the lost boy's stare was, and how lost and dazed they appeared.

He quickly shuffled away and folded his arms, staring up at the ceiling. "I was just curious anyway. I don't care!" He stated, feigning a smile in Ryouga's direction. What hurt him most was the realization that he might actually be lying. In a way he did sincerely care. But he wasn't ready to just throw it all down on the table and lay all his emotions out to be seem. He had a suspicious feeling that perhaps Ryouga was doing the same. Holding back seemed bright as day to him but he was reluctant to assume anything about the other.He felt tense and nervous, and for the first time in his life it was a boy that was making him this way.

Akane always had a way to make him feel better about himself and the situations around him appear not so daunting. She was pleasant to be around, most of the time, and when she was closer than usual he always felt a fluttering feeling in his stomach. He knew he had a weird way of expression himself to her, but deep down he knew in a way she understood him. Subconsciously it was as if they were already a couple. They understood each other's words and actions on a far different level than anyone else could possibly comprehend. He knew Ryouga didn't see it in Ranma, but he wasn't concerned about that. All that mattered to him was that Akane knew. She would smile secretly to herself and even if she thought he didn't see it, he would catch it.

But in walked this boy and this wretched curse, and somehow it caused him to be intimate with another male. He didn't understand it himself why or how it ended up that way, but all he knew was if Ryouga wasn't there, it wouldn't have happened that way. He had plenty of time alone to curse the lost boy and pit his anger against him. He knew far to well the familiar cold hand of spite. It bothered him though how he could see his own hurt and confusion reflected from Ryouga's lonely gaze. He knew the boy must be suffering some kind of mental withdrawal, but how much pain he must feeling was beyond him. He didn't feel like he should delve into it anyway. It was none of his business and the less encounters he had with Ryouga, the better. The less he knew, the better.

He took notice that Ryouga was still just standing there with his head now down. He was quiet and unmoving. "I...I didn't mean to say that Ranma." His calm voice reached Ranma's ears, sending a shiver down his back. "Say what? What are you talking about?" Ranma retorted, breathing out abruptly. Ryouga didn't respond for a moment and again just as a silent before. He was trying to determine whether he should truly admit what he felt at the moment, or blow it off and forget about it. Except forgetting about it was out of the picture. He knew whatever little thing he said or did was going to eventually come back to him one way or another.

"I don't... " He paused, biting his lip. Ranma widened his eyes impatiently, placing his hands on his hips. "Ya don't what? Spit it out already Ryouga!" He demanded, feeling extremely annoyed at the moment. He didn't understand his anger at the moment but didn't care. He was enjoying the enraged feeling and reveled in it. Ryouga tensed up and placed his hand on the door. "I don't hate you Ranma..." He finally said, through gritted teeth. His voice was so quiet though Ranma could hardly hear him, which made him listen even closer. Ryouga's tone sounded honest and it hurt him even more than the words he was saying.

He felt a calm slowly sooth away the anger building inside his chest but it only released a small bit of tension pitting up within him. He looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his head out of nervous habit. He didn't know what to say to that. He couldn't find any words that would justify as a reply to what Ryouga had just said to him and it frustrated him. He looked up at the other male and sighed lightly. He figured Ryouga would have left by but he was still just standing there, as if waiting for something to happen. "You already know whats going to happen Ryouga." Ranma said, speaking directly from his thoughts.

Ryouga's shoulders jumped and he tensed up even more, his head bowing down as far as it could. He wanted to bury himself 10 feet below the ground with concrete poured over him at that very second. He felt challenged by Ranma and he was just appearing more weak and vulnerable by the second. "And you know what I'm going to have to do." He shot back, turning around to meet Ranma's glare. Ranma stepped back, a bit startled by Ryouga's abruptness. "Ryouga, we can't keep going on like this." He said, his tone much softer than before. Ryouga's shoulders finally slumped and nodded slightly.

It felt as if the two were mind reading each other, and as they sat together onto the couch, each of them gazed up at the ceiling passing thoughts between them. They could sense the other's tension and aggression about the whole matter but both were ignorant to the others true feelings and intentions, and even to themselves were they unaware of such things. The only thing that seemed to matter at this point was getting it over quickly and painlessly. It was going to happen soon and Alisa would be here shortly to claim her half-won prize, according to her.

Ryouga glanced to Ranma who, a few seconds later, returned the look. Nodding, and without a word, they both knew what was going to happen next. They shifted their sitting positions and watched each other. Almost just like they had decided they were going to go through with their plan and stick with it until the end. Agreeing to cooperate meant less trouble at the end of the line, and they go their separate ways, but it also meant sacrificing their mental well-being. Little did they know of the others anguish and it only crossed their minds a few times during which the whole thing had started.

Ryouga watched calmly as Ranma shifted from a normal sitting position to a more slumped and weary position onto his lap. As Ranma regained consciousness he arose and regarded Ryouga with a sappy gaze. "Ryouga..I..." But he wasn't able to finish his sentence. Ryouga leaned forward and pressed his lips against the boy's, catching him off guard. Ranma's eyes shot open in surprise but he didn't move. After a few seconds a smile crept on his lips and Ryouga must have felt it because he quickly pulled away, blinking oddly at him. "Ryouga.. I just wanted to say that I'm glad you don't hate me..."

--

**A/N: Well there ya have it. That's part 2. Hope you guys aren't too disappointed with the outcome. I want it to sound different from all the other stories out there but seeing how I'm not the best writer in the world, it's a little hard to do. Thanks for taking your time to read and get down here to my notes. :) I already have a few reviews and I appreciate your feedback . I'll be working on part 3 when my power is out, so I'll need to find a bunch of paper and a good pen :D!**


	3. Fool me once, Fool me twice! Shame shame

There was a low growl from within Ryouga's throat as he tightened his fists. "YOU JERK! HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME LIKE THAT!!!" He hollered, taking quick and sharp breaths. Ranma flew from the couch as the other male pounded towards him, screaming incoherent threats. Outside, the sun had finally escaped beneath the horizon and the night sky loomed over head. One by one the stars twinkled on and the damp streets of Nerima were lit dimly by the over hanging street lights. All was calm and quiet except for one residence...

**Next Chapter:** Fool me once, Shame on you! Fool me twice, Shame on me...

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it's taking me so long to get this chapter done. Just wanted to post this up to let ya know I am working on it! I'm working hard to make it as exciting as possible, so I'm avoiding working on it when my muse decides to take a break. =/ Anywho, I really appreciate the feedback and the fact you guys put this story on alert ^_^ I will do my best to get this chapter rollin!!


End file.
